gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe: Silent Option 1
|Synopsis1= Bombstrike and Dawn are on a special assignment to pursue the mysterious vigilante known as Helix. They interview her adoptive parents, Bob and Carol. Bob notes that he is a retired Green Beret and Carol was an MMA finalist, so they figured they could handle adopting a special needs child. But they did not anticipate how special Helix's needs were. She tended to put up walls, and getting into her head was virtually impossible. Bombstrike asks to see her old room. Even though Helix moved out four years earlier, it's the same as she left it. Bombstrike notes the people with Helix's condition tend to do things that manifest their sense of order. Dawn finds a secret chamber behind the bookshelf, finding pictures of girls who, like her, were victims of human trafficking. They see several notes on Trucial Abysmia, where she was originally abducted. Bombstrike calls Alpine tells him to rendezvous with Dawn in Trucial Abysmia. In Trucial Abysmia, Alpine and Dawn drive to Royal Arms Hotel, where Helix had checked in under the name of Thea Lawrence. They discuss their cover: Dawn is Thea's sister, Alice, and Alpine is her lawyer. Thea got food poisoining in Benzheen, and they are at the hotel to collect her things. Alpine notes that Helix has financed her operation by hacking into the offshore accounts of the traffickers she's pursuing, which is another reason they want her dead. As they take the elevator to Thea's penthouse, a concierge calls an unknown party and warns them that two impostors are heading their way. Inside the penthouse, Alpine and Dawn find newspaper clippings along with photos of three of the most vile slavers on the planet: Ilsa Bachmann, Gregory Samsa, and Mahoud Gaz. In short order, they are ambushed by gunmen claiming to be room service. Alpine and Dawn dispatch the attackers, and the sole survivor reveals they were sent by Gaz. Dawn and Alpine arrive at Gaz's mansion, where security attempts to warn them away. A gunfight ensues, and they shoot their way to Gaz's private chambers, where they find him on life support. Gaz reveals that Helix killed fifty of his men before maiming him. She wanted Bachmann, but given the harsh penalties she doles out for failure, Gaz gave up Samsa instead. If Samsa rats out Bachmann, that's not his fault. He asks the two Joes to pull the plug and give him a merciful end, but they refuse, walking away in disgust. In the Borovian capitol of Grosz, Bombstrike, Torpedo, and Snake-Eyes II/Throwdown walk through the slums. A pimp offers to buy Bombstrike, and leads him to his "office" in an alley, where his thugs, armed with knives and broken bottles, proceed to attack them. Throwdown wipes the floor with the thugs, and Bombstrike demands to know the location of Gregory Samsa. When the pimp refuses, Sean removes his false face, and the pimp screams as he sees his scarred visage. Now equipped with Samsa's location, the Joes decide to load for bear, and find a group of thugs attempting to move their "merchandise." They open fire on the attackers. Before bleeding out, their leader reveals that he works for Bruno Kurda, one of Samsa's rivals. The freed kids angrily kick him into unconsciousness, before revealing that Helix killed Samsa's men and allowed them to dispense their own brand of justice on Samsa. They find Samsa mutilated and near death. He offers to give up Bachmann if the Joes give him a mercy killing bullet. Samsa reveals that Bachmann is stationed on an old oil rig off the coast of Scotland. Bombstrike then decides to let the kids decide his fate. Cutter and Shipwreck drive Dawn, Alpine, Bombstrike, and Torpedo to the oil rig. Surveying from a vantage point, they notice that from a cursory view, the rig looks nearly abandoned. But with no further intel, Torpedo warns them that they will have to go in cold. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1= *Shipwreck wears the longshoreman inspired outfit associated with the Devil's Due comic instead of his original sailor uniform. |Footnotes= }}